Guardian of Darkness, Part One: Final Wall of Defense(Title not final)
by Jim Trocer
Summary: When people hear of him, he is a myth. When people see him, he is a ghost. But, he no longer lives among us, so how can anyone prove he exists? Simply disrupt the balance of light and dark, and he will appear. He will fight for equality and for what he believes is right. He is not only real, but he is a symbol, a martyr, and a friend...


"Entry number Thirty-one: This will be my final entry. I decided, since it is such a special occasion. I finally remember why I made these. Contrary to belief, it is not to just hear myself talk… well, sort of… It is to concentrate my memory of the time when I made the entry. The full memory, not just the physicality of it, but the emotion I was feeling and what I thought about it. It was a way for me to express myself without getting in trouble with the others. My first entry makes me laugh… also the fact that the second was made years after when I was allowed to train in the academy... I suppose that I am to blame… Well, trying to make this last one a happy one! Need to cheer up! Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbr! Alright! The sky of this world is bleak as ever! The only light source is still this lovely moon, which is always too bright for this dim place. Also, I… well, I got a message from Max! turns out he and the others are great! Plus, turns out Smith is now a master…. and his first mission is coming after me… UGH! THIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! *Deep breath in and out* Anyway, since this is my last entry, I am not making it so much for myself, but more for you. Yeah, you, I know you are there and somehow got this. Anyway, I guess it is pointless to continue rambling since you don't understand my situation… I just want to leave something behind before I am swallowed whole… I want to say… well, I'm sorry. Plain and simple. I can't say I am sorry about my current situation, but I am sorry to my friends whom I left behind, to Smith for me being unable to stop all this and having you so angry all the time, to my sensei because I am the cause of the problem… and… and to you… well, not you specifically, but to all of you… It's my fault, because I can't control it… I promise, I will do everything possible to stop the darkness… so rest easy, and know that I am the only thing you need to fear in the darkness… because, I am the darkness."

Prolougue

GRAND AUDIENCE CHAMBER, IN USE BY THE SENSEI OF THE ACADEMY

"And so, Fredrick has passed his examination and will now be instated as a keyblade master." Sensei explained to the other masters of the other academies. "Congratulations are in order, then, but not for that." Sensei looked at the others questionably. "What do you mean? A new master has come about and will help with the fight against the darkness." There was a silence. "I am sorry, but he will help fight, but not against the darkness." Another silence. "What… What are you implying?" "The one you speak of, Fredrick, we have done some digging into his past and found who he is." "Well, then, that's great! He can finally go and meat his family! It's perfect timing!" "No!" Another silence. "It turns out he was teleported from an area where over twenty masters were sent to eliminate an opposing force." "What?" "You remember, don't you? The operation? It was codenamed 'Operation Cult'." Sensei remembered that operation well, he was on the front lines. "S-So… you are telling me that… he was teleported from _there_! That's impossible! All deaths were counted and all were killed!" "It turns out we didn't account for one small child who was born unexpectedly." Sensei couldn't believe what the others were saying. "So, you are wishing me congratulations on setting a scene in which he can be taken out without much of a problem." Sensei said coldly to the other masters. "Of course. Send him on a mission, and then eliminate him. Since we were all a part of that mission, any reinforcements you may need will be given. Just give the time and we-" "You are asking me to kill a student!" "A simple matter, really. He doesn't have the skill or experience to fight a real master. We just need to make sure he doesn't make contact with the darkness, or he may get his memory back." Sensei stood in front of the others, silent and motionless. "He was found on the grounds of this Academy when he was a small child and was raised here by the sensei before me. I have helped raise him since I was a stationed here after that horrible incident here. You expect me to turn on him like this!" There was a long silence. "This is part of that mission. We were sent to eliminate everyone in that cult, children included. He is the last one, he could cause an imbalance just like they did all those years ago. This is not an order you can forgo, for it was an order from your own sensei. You cannot ignore this problem, nor fix it any other way. He must be destroyed, for the good of all. If the darkness starts to grow again, we will have put all of the worlds in great peril. Now, finish our mission!" The sensei could not speak. He knew the points that each of the other masters made were true, but… ' _Why… why… WHY!?'_ the sensei continued to ask himself. "Another thing you must understand, if you do not carry this out, others will. I thought it best to let you handle it, Ken. You, nor your master, would have wanted it any other way." Sensei Ken looked a each of them and remembered his training, his missions, and all he had seen perish by the darkness. "Very well, it will be handled. The traitor in this academy will not live beyond the end of this week. I make a vow as a keyblade master!" With that, the audience chamber went silent and turned off. Sensei Ken left and prepared himself mentally. " _I am sorry, Fredrick, but, this is for the good of all… please, understand that I don't want just that, but also… also for you not to see yourself engulfed by darkness."_ Sensei Ken though, as he plotted to have Fredrick killed in a heroic way, so as to keep him alive in memory.

This is a big, long project I have been working on… I plan to have thirty or thirty one chapters in each part, three parts, and each chapter will be **_REALLY_** long… like, basically two times this or more… anyway, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
